Supercorp For All Seasons
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A Mixture of Supercorp Stories for all four Seasons


_AN: There'll be three more random gay ficlets for this, for Summer, Spring and Autumn. I love Supercorp with all my heart. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Supercorp For All Seasons - Winter**

They were snowed in, on vacation to the Alps, and they were snowed in, at the perfect and yet worst moment on their vacation. Lena was supposed to be giving some kind of speech for some kind of business deal that had gone through and left LexCorp looking like a heroic band of do-gooders. Probably something Lena had proposed to the board of directors to up the company's image globally and therefore increase the value of the stock.

Kara's excuse for being stuck in the lodge was that she was Lena's preferred reporter from KatCo Worldwide Media, and of course, Lena Luthor's secret but not-so-secret girlfriend as well. She was there to report on the gala in between kissing and cuddling with her CEO of a girlfriend and now to their combined excitement and joy, they were snowed in and unable to attend the gala.

Precisely what they both wanted of course.

Currently, they were simply sat in front of the fire trying not to freeze, but with Kara there, there was no way she'd let any harm come to her beautiful counterpart. They were cuddling tenderly, legs and all on the white couch with a large and thick blanket over them, Lena resting her stressed out her on Kara's chest, looking into her eyes as the soft melody of piano played in the background. Lena's phone was loaded with a playlist for every occasion. She'd wanted to lull the evening into being with a soft tune, and shuffle had decided that classical and piano would be the accompanying symphony as Kara ran her fingers through and played with Lena's hair softly, humming along with the complex and vastly difficult melody that was playing through the wireless speakers all over the room. They ran on batteries and Bluetooth, meaning they were exempt from the power outage that had plagued the lodge when the snow had swept in on the heels of a blizzard.

"Your hair is always so soft, you know that?" Kara asked as she massaged her tender finger through the black streaks of beautiful hair in her neck. She loved it when she could be the one to hold her girlfriend, for Lena held her far too often, but the businesswoman often asked her reporter/superheroine girlfriend for cuddles almost every time she had a few minutes free between meetings, public appearances, more meetings and probable company scandals, so was the way with taking over the firm from her insane brother Lex.

Lena sat up, moving her head from the crook of Kara's neck and tilted it as she looked deep into Miss Danvers eyes. It was as if something was on her mind but she did not have the words to say it. And yet before she said anything Lena Luthor held Kara's hand in her lap, then cupped her cheek and brought their lips together to meet in a euphoric and passionate kiss. She kissed Kara closely, so unadulterated and with all the love and wanting Lena had in her, nuzzling closer and closer till their chests touched and their bodies pressed up against each other. And they kept kissing. Kara had to move her legs, shuffle them to one side as she joined in the movement of lips and the slipping of tongues, one enveloping and lapping at the other as her hands left them, both to magnetise to Lena's shoulders as the businesswoman moved her free hand and cupped the second of Kara's cheeks. It lasted for what seemed like ever, passing from a simple kiss to a real session of making out, one they had never really had since they had arrived in France or before. They had such little real time together where they could be girlfriends. Mother Luthor had expressed her disdain at the prospect of Lena engaging herself with Miss Danvers, but Lena had decided that family was a lost cause when her brother had been taken to prison by Mr Superman himself.

Thus, she kissed Kara for as long as she would allow, which seemed to stretch on for half an hour, then a full sixty minutes, with Kara's reserved and nervous hands not moving until Lena moved them herself.

"Wait, Lena, maybe we should not head right into it like that?" Kara suggested.

"You don't want to rush right into things?" Lena checked. She knew that Kara was always nervous and skittish when it came to pushing past the line between simply making out and heading further, so Lena would always check and make sure her beautiful Supergirl was okay with more than simply lips engaged.

They parted, only a little, stopping their make out session and sitting close to each other still, Kara feeling a little awkward and Lena looking at her with still loved up eyes and a euphoric aura all about her. She found Kara so adorable, so sweet and innocent, always, she could never not be, even as Supergirl, even when she had to make hard calls and tough decisions. Kara was always cute and adorable to her and lovely still.

"I have an idea of what we can since we have pretty much all night and probably all day tomorrow stuck inside in the snow," Lena piped up, dragging Kara's attention away from herself and the possible guilt she felt for stopping the kissing. Her eyes lit up a little and her lips grew from the small frown back to her adorable and precious smile. It made Lena's tummy flutter with a thousand butterflies inside and her hand to reach a little forward, tenderly gripping Kara's as they shifted closer again. "Why don't we each pick an outfit for the other to wear and we can cuddle a little before we each take them off?" Lena suggested in a whisper before kissing Kara's neck this time, nibbling gently and making the blonde giggle sweetly as she did.

Lena kept nibbling for a little while and Kara kept softly giggling to herself as she placed her hand on the back of her girlfriend's head. "Okay, okay, okay, we'll play dress up a little, but I get to pick yours first okay?"

"Sure, that's fine by me, but you are going to love what I have picked for you…"

Thirty Minutes Later…

Lena was sat on the sofa without a single complaint having been told that the outfit Kara wanted to see her in for a short dress up was her very own Supergirl costume, complete with the bold 'S' on the breastplate and the red latex cape behind it. The boots too to compliment Lena's lean and beautiful calves. Seeing a Luthor in the costume of a Kryptonian was strange at first, as Lena checked herself in the mirror, but then she thought she looked fairly decent, even heroic. Kara, on the other hand, was mortified at what Lena had presented her to wear.

"Come on Kara, I bet you look cute and adorable, more so than usual!" Lena called into the other room as she draped herself lavishly on the sofa, looking as beautiful as she could in the actual Supergirl costume that had saved their city more times than Luthor could remember. It was both an honour and a perfect opportunity to tease Kara a lot, to be Supergirl for Miss Danvers.

Kara waddled and shuffled her way back into the main sitting room, looking distressed and troubled by tumultuous duress, scarred almost by what Lena had asked her to wear for a time. What Lena had asked her to wear was what looked to be an eighties workout video outfit - a blue spandex tunic that covered her arms but not her tummy, which Kara was always self-conscious about considering the amount of coffee and powdered doughnuts she downed first thing in the morning before heading to work to save time. Everyone who had seen her tummy could concur that Kara was still ripped, rocking a very sublime six pack - one Lena had fantasised many times about running her lips over in her office room. But Kara was still always nervous about it, hence why she had her arms folded over it as she grabbed her hips. The second half of the workout video ensemble was a plain pair of golden spandex short shorts. They left nothing to the imagination, Kara's legs were fully bare until the yellow. And to complete the scene, a red headband held back the locks of golden blonde hair.

"You cannot be serious…" Kara moaned as she revealed herself between Lena and the fire, as the new Super-Luthor smiled bordering on the edge of licking her lips. She for one thought the workout version of Supergirl looked good enough to eat [out].

"Why not? You look hot…" Lena salivated, biting her bottom lip as she looked her girlfriend up and down again and again.

"No way. Lena, I'm not wearing this, not for another second."

Lena smiled, and stood up, making her way over to slide her arms around her girlfriend's exposed hips and held her closely. "Well then, Supergirl, allow me to take it off of you…"


End file.
